Es tuyo, no lo compartas
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: "Nunca iremos más allá de ésta cama, verdad…?" Sudando y luchando por controlar su respiración, Korra al fin se dio por vencida. En momentos anteriores la habría abrazado, se habría acurrucado y le habría dicho que la quería antes de dormir. Ahora, simplemente sentía que no era correcto.


Es tuyo, pero no lo compartas.

The Legend of Korra

Korra/Lin Beifong

-Aquí no hay un más allá-

"Pocas veces fueron las que Tenzin y yo estuvimos en esta situación."

La voz gruesa, autoritaria e intimidante voz de Lin se hizo escuchar en la habitación después de casi hora y media de silencio y quietud. De su boca salió una gran cantidad de humo blanquecino, inundando la habitación; su acompañante a pesar de no molestarle ese aroma prefirió darle la espalda, cubriéndose con las sábanas y cobijas hasta la nariz. Que comentara de manera tan repentina la había asustado.

A pesar de ello intentó ocultarlo lo mejor posible, la mayor al no escuchar respuesta se encogió de hombros y decidió continuar al tiempo que inhalaba más humo de aquel cigarrillo a medio terminar.

"No sé cómo pasó, pero un día nos encontrábamos compartiendo la misma casa, el mismo cuarto y la misma cama…" La chica a su lado se cubrió por completo, Lin lo notó de inmediato, aún así decidió continuar. Estiró una mano, posándola por donde a pesar de la gruesa cobija, suponía que estaba su cabeza. "Tenzin y yo no compartíamos muchas cosas, nuestras ideas y metas eran distintas, de hecho, las únicas cosas que nos mantenían unidos era la amistad de nuestros padres." Dejó escapar más humo de su boca por última vez. Apagó el tabaco contra el cenicero de una vieja mesita de cama y continuó. "Pero, como es de esperarse de todo lo que no funciona, nos terminamos separando."

Como respuesta sólo recibió un gruñido junto con un violento movimiento que hizo a la cama rechinar y balancearse.

"¿Por qué tengo que saber esto?"· Al fin la voz de la menor se hizo resaltar, titubeante y algo apagada.

Lin pasó sus dedos por el puente de su nariz, pensando profundamente en encender otro cigarrillo. Esto era complicado, incluso para ella que tenía un gran sentido del habla.

"Korra, ¿de verdad con esto te basta?"

De nuevo ésta plática. De nuevo las cosas iban a complicarse; a ponerse pesadas y difíciles de manejar.

"Entre nosotras hay poco más de treinta años de diferencia, no lo entiendes? Ambas tenemos una reputación alta de la cual cuidar, un trabajo difícil… En otras palabras, nostras no saldremos de ésta habitación."

No era la primera vez que el tema se tocaba, pero si la primera vez que se hablaba de manera tan directa. Bien, en algún momento tenía que suceder y en algún momento la menor debía responder algo además de simples gruñidos.

"Es porque tú así lo quieres."

"Korra—"

"No!" Se levantó, lanzando las cobijas, importándole poco el estar desnuda. "Dices que tenemos que cuidar nuestra reputación, ¿pero de quien? ¡Nadie nos puede decir nada!" Se defendió, con ademanes y gestos. "Lin, soy el Avatar, tu eres la jefa y mandataria de la Policía de Ciudad República, nadie está por encima de nosotras. "

Otro cigarrillo fue encendido, siendo utilizado como medio para calmar sus recientemente alterados nervios. Era joven, pero no tonta.

"Y, si llegaran a decirnos algo, ¿qué importa? No son nadie." Agregó. "Esta plática le hemos tenido cuantas veces, ¿tres? ¿Cuatro? Siempre termina igual, me dices que no está bien, que no va a durar. ¡Maldita sea! Si sabes que no durará, ¿por qué sigues dejándome hacer esto?" La besó, de manera violenta, obligándola a pararse de la cama, a soltar el cigarrillo y abrazarla con fuerza. "¿Por qué?"

La jefa no supo que decir, sólo volvió a besarla, esta vez tomando el control. Sujetando sus muñecas la hizo retroceder, con fuerza la obligó a doblegarse, recostándola en la cama. La menor intentó luchar, sintiéndose inferior en fuerza y en tamaño.

La última vez también terminó así.

Y sabía que la siguiente pasaría igual. Esto era completamente insano. O quizá y simplemente era algo pasajero que ambas no querían ver como obvio.

"Nunca iremos más allá de ésta cama, verdad…?" Sudando y luchando por controlar su respiración, Korra al fin se dio por vencida. En momentos anteriores la habría abrazado, se habría acurrucado y le habría dicho que la quería antes de dormir. Ahora, simplemente sentía que no era correcto.

Lin se recostó a su lado, recuperando el aliento; tomando también un momento para pensar las cosas. Desvió la mirada y pudo ver con claridad cómo antes de que la morena le diera la espalda, una lágrima corrió sin freno por su mejilla, inmediatamente las ganas de llorar la invadieron, brindándole una sensación desagradable y envolvente en el pecho, presionando insistente hasta que sus ojos terminaron por humedecerse.

"No lo sé."

Y con eso, todo su valor se manifestó en fuerza para ponerse de pie y salir de esa habitación. Desnuda por supuesto, dudaba por competo el poder tomar siquiera una mísera toalla y cubrir por lo menos el área de su cadera. No, no daba para tanto, cualquier titubeo en el camino la haría romper en llanto. Además era su casa, podía estar como quisiera.

Korra luchó contra sí misma para quedarse recostada, se cubrió con las cobijas tratando de crearse una barrera para no levantarse e ir tras ella, de no volver a repetirlo y verse como la parte débil o inferior de esa mala imitación de una relación. De una vez por todas, de una manera u otra iba a convencerse de la idea de estar juntas exclusivamente sería bajo las sábanas, manteniendo sexo burdo y frío. De ése que sólo funcionaba para bajar el estrés y desquitarse de algún coraje. Sólo esperaba que no fuese tan difícil de sobre llevar.

"No creo poder seguir con esto…"

Se susurró a sí misma antes de que inevitablemente las lágrimas cayeran diagonalmente contra la almohada. Sólo deseaba quedarse dormida rápido. Desde su posición y porque la puerta estaba abierta, claramente escuchó como el corcho de una botella de vidrio rechinaba al ser retirado y el líquido era vertido. Por un segundo la idea de ahogarse en ese amargo líquido era buena, había escuchado que ayudaba a olvidar y era lo que justamente quería.


End file.
